These Moments I Cherish
by Strickens
Summary: Life isn't easy running a kingdom and working on research, that's why Princess Bubblegum cherishes every moment she gets to spend with her family, even when they're sick with the flu.


**Just a short little idea I had of Bonnibel taking care of a sick Marceline and their daughter. Just because I believe that despite her hectic schedule and duties, she will always make time to be a doting parent and a loving partner. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Cups rattled and clattered in the sink. A kettle clicked to signal it was done boiling its water. Hot steam snaked from its funnel as a pink hand gripped its handle and poured still bubbling liquid into two mugs, followed by the tearing open of two paper packets who's contents were then tipped into the cups.

Stirring vigorously, Princess Bubblegum tapped the spoon three times against the lip of a mug, before reaching down to more firmly tighten the cord of her fluffy, pink dressing gown. With a small smile and a tongue between lips, she took the cups and shuffled from the dim kitchen, her slippers scuffing against the floor as she did.

Up the stairs and down the hallway, she was careful not to make too much noise, lest she wake her ever concerned Butler. She didn't want him to take over this one little job she felt she could do, before she had to go back to the lab and continue working on her formulae.

Gently nudging her bedchamber door open with a shoulder, she smiled at the sight of the several layers of blankets piled up on her bed and the mass laying underneath it. The candles flickered from a cool breeze following her in, so she was quick to push the door to a close with her slipper before she made her way over to the bedside table.

Setting down the two mugs, she gently eased herself onto the mattress and shuffled over, reaching out to pull back the covers and reveal a paler than usual vampire woman, her form curled around a young girl no older than six years old. She reached out and stroked the dark fuchsia hair of the child's head, causing the small person to let out a strained groan, her eyebrows knitting together and a fang poking out over her bottom lip.

Bonnibel leant over and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead, thankful to feel her pale, pink skin was no longer burning as it had been earlier. She then leant up and pressed another kiss to the grey lips of the Vampire Queen, watching as those crimson eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting her own and a weak smile forming at her presence.

"Bon, babe..." Marceline begun as she shifted a little and tried to sit up, gladly accepting a steadying hand at her side as she tried not to disturb the girl sleeping, tucked against her hip.

"Don't strain yourself. You're still very ill and I have not yet found an antidote for such an aggressive strain of the flu."

Bonnibel grabbed one of the mugs of hot liquid, bringing it to her lover's hands and making sure she had a firm grip of it before she let go. The vampire hummed quietly as the warmth of the mug caused tingles in her fingers. Her sanguine eyes dropped down to the sleeping form of the child, her expression softening as little hands clung to her night shirt.

"D'you want me to wake her so she can have her drink too?" Marcy asked, reaching out a weak hand to gently run her fingers through the fuchsia locks, comforting the smaller form who begun to have a coughing fit in her sleep.

"No, let her rest a while longer. She can have it when it cools down some."

The Princess yawned loudly, stretching out and scooting closer to the two, wrapping an arm loosely around the paler woman and closing her eyes for but a moment.

"Thanks for taking care of us babe, I know how much you hate when junk gets in the way of your duties. Even after all these years, I still feel like I'm an inconvenience to you," Marceline mumbled, dipping her head down and nuzzling her nose into the bright pink hair, sniffling a little as a droplet of discharge threatened to fall from a nostril.

Tipping her head up to look at her companion, Bonnibel extended a hand and smoothed a warm palm across a bony cheek. A compassionate gaze met red eyes, pink lips moved forwards and grazed lovingly across grey.

"You're both my duty now, you know that. I know that. Or do you not remember the vows we exchanged almost a decade ago, my Queen?" the stern voice, followed by a teasing smile caused a blush to creep across the clammy skin of the vampire.

"No, of course I remember Bon. Best day of my life, remember?" came the hoarse reply, followed by a dry cough stifled by tight lips. Marceline brought the cup up to her mouth again, taking a long drink of the warm liquid, sighing as the special mixture in it soothed her raw throat.

"As was it the best day of mine. Now, finish up your drink, sweetness," Bonnibel replied, giving a comforting smile to the vampire before scooting down and giving the child a gentle shake.

"Miabella, wake up honey, I brought some medicine for you."

The child stirred, rolling over from where she had been half on her back, half facing Marceline and lifting open one eye to peer up at the pink-haired woman.

"Mummy? My throat hurts..." the child whined quietly, giving a small cough to signal her discomfort, shifting forwards and grasping small hands at the Princess's robe. Bonni let out a small sigh, sitting up in the bed and pulling the girl into the gap between her legs.

She reached behind her and grabbed the other mug of warm liquid, bringing it to Miabella's lips and helping her to take a few small sips. The girl whimpered quietly as she swallowed, her throat much more tender than that of the Vampire Queen's.

"Mummy could you tell me a story?" inquired the child tenderly, peering up at Bonnibel who chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment. Sensing her hesitation, Marceline chimed in.

"Yeah Bon, tell us a story!" she grinned, propping herself up on an elbow and ungracefully sniffling and rubbing at her nose. The Princess sighed and rolled her eyes, before pushing herself back on the pillows so that Marceline could cuddle up against the two.

"Well, I suppose I could spare a while, but I must return downstairs soon so I can get back to work. This vaccine isn't going to invent itself."

Though her words were firm, her intentions were only to keep the two most important women in her life safe and healthy. So it was that before she trudged back down to her cold, quiet lab, she cherished every moment that she had the rapt attention of her wife and their daughter as she told a fanciful story of how a Kingdom's Princess was saved from a life of loneliness by the most charming Vampire Queen.


End file.
